piffandomcom-20200223-history
ANTI-VIOLENCE - Red Banana (Italy, 2004)
Thanks for getting this on the popular pages list! :) WARNING: Videos of this PSA will not be uploaded due to it's very graphic violence A gory, upsetting and distressing PSA from Italy in 2004. Often regarded as the scariest PSA ever made. Nicknames: Mine-blowing, Disney Presents: Exploding Landmines, Description: The PSA opens up with a girl (pictured above) facing a light blue wall opposite of the camera. She then turns around and immediately notices a wind chime, she walks over to it and starts to play around with it. We see that the girl is alone inside of a light blue room with toys surrounding her. Once done with playing with wind chime, the girl continues to walk around the room, looking at the toys she passes. We see her look upwards at model wooden biplane before walking onward. In the room we see (in order)... * a Daisy Duck plush toy * some plastic toy animals * a pink helmet (?) * the wind chime (mentioned before) * a stuffed lion toy * a toy train set * the wooden biplane * big colourful letters placed on the ground that spell out KYMEK * some building blocks * a doll * a yellow chair * a rope * a toy gun * a pink Minnie Mouse plush toy, strung to the ceiling * And lots more things I couldn't actually make out * A spinning music box The girl then walks over to the pink Minnie Mouse toy that's hanging on a thread stuck to the ceiling. But then the camera switches to a closeup of the girls face as she spots a certain Red Banana, subtly placed under a light. She then proceeds to walk over to it... but not before she gets jumpscared by a roaring Sully toy from Monster's inc. She smiles at it, and procedes to pick up the red banana. And then she turns around, smiling at something, which in the next shot is revealed to be a window with some people inside of it. there are: * Two male scientists (one holding a clipboard) * one female scientist * an old man in a gray suit * and finally, an army officer (possibly a commander) wearing blue uniform and some sunglasses It then cuts to a closeup of the female scientist and male scientist without a clipboard (whose actually not looking directly at the girl for some reason) and the army officer. An explosion can be heard as some fire briefly appears in the reflection of the glass. The scientist whose looking away from the girl jolts back and nods his head slightly. We then see a close up of a Mickey Mouse plush toy hung on the ceiling by a thread, with the wooden biplane from before, seen in the background. The camera fades to black, and some text comes onto the screen that says: ANTI-PERSONNEL LANDMINES PFM 1 ARE DESIGNED TO ATTRACT A CHILD'S ATTENTION Then cutting to more text that says: THEY WILL DETONATE ONLY IF REPEATED PRESSURE IS APPLIED TO THEIR 'WINGS' And then finally: NO ADULT '-LET ALONE SOLDIER-' WOULD EVER PICK ONE UP It then cuts to perhaps the most heart-breaking scene of all... The blue room is now covered in blood, and the toy train that was seen before goes off it's tracks and passes by the dismembered foot of the girl, also covered in blood. the train then crashes into the wall as the screen fades to black. FX: Live action Music/Sounds: You can hear "It's a small world" play in the style of a China-made alarm clock or toy next to the girl as she picks up the 'Red banana'. Other than that though, there is no other music in this PSA. As for Sound effects, we can hear... * The wind chime as the girl plays with it * The toy train * Toy Sully roaring at the girl * A loud BANG as the landmine explodes * And finally, the train once again as it passes the girl's foot Variant: Another version exists that plays out exactly the same as the one mentioned above. Only after the train crashes into the wall, instead of fading to black it fades to the same colour of the room and credits roll in Italian. Afterwards an image of the actual antipersonnel PF1 landmine appears onscreen. Availability: Rare, can be seen on a few YouTube channels Scare factor: Off the scale, Perhaps Unwatchable towards the end. From the minute this PSA starts, there's just something so unnerving about the atmosphere. Not to mention how there is almost little to no music or sound effects, and the only sound effects you can hear are either really quiet or exceedingly loud. And the ending is the worst of all, it's arguably the most graphic way a child has died in a PSA. Category:Italy Category:2000's PIFs Category:Violent PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:Off the scale Category:NSFW Category:False Sesame Street Category:Unwatchable Category:2004